Question: $3wx + 3wy + 7w - 4 = 7x - 3$ Solve for $w$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $3wx + 3wy + 7w - {4} = 7x - {3}$ $3wx + 3wy + 7w = 7x + {1}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $w$ in them. $3{w}x + 3{w}y + 7{w} = 7x + 1$ Factor out the $w$ ${w} \cdot \left( 3x + 3y + 7 \right) = 7x + 1$ Isolate the $w$ $w \cdot \left( {3x + 3y + 7} \right) = 7x + 1$ $w = \dfrac{ 7x + 1 }{ {3x + 3y + 7} }$